Htrae
(Overview: Welcome to the world of Htrae. Before you continue, their are several things you have to know. To do so, scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page to the bolded text) According to the planet's inhabitants, Htrae '''(pronounced "hEE - tAH - ray" since the beginning of the Confederation Age), is the third planet from "Light Ball" Sun and considered the center of the universe. The Global Confederation of Htrae, which is the ruling alliance in the world, recognizes dozens of realms and hundreds of sentient races and other beings that dwell in Htrae. Name and Etymology The term "Htrae" comes from an ancient language dating before the Armageddon (1.04 million BL), translated by Pandeitist monks. In the official language of Pandeitism, Pangari, the word "Htrae" was the main term for the planet. When the practice of the religion of Pandeitism gained enormous popularity in the Confederation Age due to the religious order's opposition to anarchy, "Htrae" became the official term for the planet in 52 different recognized languages. Controversy The term "Htrae" has been subject to controversy in a dispute over the history of Pandeitism and their monks. A practice of a majority of Pandeitist monks prior to the Division Age is to write from left to right and read them left to right. Widely known as the Code of Panga, the practice was used to honor the original God of Innovation, Leonaros. The practice was abandoned when Bilgateus replaced Leonaros as the God of Innovation. Those who oppose the use of the term "Htrae" believe the correct translation of the term as "Earth", which is the palindrome of "Htrae" Although the idea has been equally rejected as it has been propounded, a reasonable populace holds the belief. Composition and Structure ''Note: The following information is based off of the information collected by global institutes of Htrae that have been validated by the Confederation Bureau of Education. This information is taught in public academies designated by Confederation governments across the world. Much information is still in debate.'' Shape The shape of Htrae is approximately an oblate sphere; the equatorial diameter approximately 32 mourses km longer than the polar diameter. The supposed diameter of Htrae is approximately 956 mourses km. Chemical Composition Htrae's mass is theoretically about 1 million megagilges kg, and it's crust is composed of mainly mithrail iron, aerogen oxygen, adamantine silicon, bonecrist magnesium, yokewart sulfur, cleanmetal nickel, marrowcrist calcium, feeblecrist aluminum, and many other minor elements. Internal Structure and Heat Htrae's interior is theoretically divded into hundreds of layers of substances, each with an average temperature set, as proposed by Lizardfolk geologist, Dr. Tharspet Spelsip (2932 - 2993) of Lysauth Institute of Geological Studies. According to Spelsip's Theory of Geothermic Ascendance, accepted in year 2967 AL, the further. For each jarlmourse 7.5 km, below the bottom of crust, the heat increases 1 Selsip. The hottest degree of Selsips on Htrae, which is theoretically located at its center, is supposedly 900 Selspits. Surface Water makes up 72% of Htrae's surface, with much of the continental shelf below sea level. This equates to about 235 legens (361.132 million sq km/139.43 million sq mi). The submerged surface has mountainous features, including a globe-spanning mid-ocean ridge system, as well as undersea volcanoes, oceanic trenches, submarine canyons, oceanic plateaus, and abyssial plains. The remaining 28% not covered by water consists of mountains, deserts, plains, plateaus, and other landscapes and biomes. Hydrosphere The abundance of water on Htrae's surface is a unique feature that distinguishes the "Blue Planet" from other neighbor planets. Htrae's hydrosphere consists chiefly of the oceans, but technically includes all water surfaces in the world, including inland seas, lakes, rivers, and underground waters down to a depth of 18 legens. The deepest underwater location is the Midnight Abyss in the Hundred Seas with a depth of 9,008 legens m. Atmosphere Weather and Climate Upper Atmosphere Magnetic Field Magnetosphere Historical Record of Htrae The origin of Htrae is believed to be an ultimate creation of God sometime ago. What is known is that around 200 million years ago the first of the Ancients; giant Anderfolk-like beings whom built amazing wonders such as the Pyramids of the Dunelands, came down to the planet via interstellar superships they called Sub-ria's and Gnieob's. The Ancients built magnificent cities. The rulers of the Ancients wore masks of Beasts and crowns of power. They warred with each other. Some Ancients became the deities we know of. The Age of Ancients and the Great Legends The Great Legends are a compilation of historical legends set in the Ancient times composed by storytellers and have been validated by scientists as an allegorical source of knowledge of the Ancient world. At some point during the age of Ancients, the Redshirt Ancients ruled Htrae with their line of Kings, of which they referred to as "Georges", and imposed the calamities known as the "Sexat" by enslaved Ancients, onto their slaves. In rebellion, the enslaved Ancients disguised themselves as Forest Devilfolk and dumped the Redshirt supply of liquor into the sea in protest. This started a great war for the freedom of these Ancients. These Ancients called themselves the Aciremans, and fought the Redshirts. They were led by the first deity, "the Hero King", Georgus of Notgnihsaw (No-tEEnEE-Saw), who took the name of Georges of the Aciremans and fought the thousands of Redshirts with an Army of a hundred ragtag Acireman. With the help of the Hcnerf, the Blueshirt demons of the Middlelands, they defeated the Redshirts and Acirema became the greatest kingdom of Ancients. The Acireman Civil War, began a century later, when the Freedom Lord, the deity, Abras Hamas, decided to free the Blackskin Ancients, who were being enslaved by arrogant Aciremans. This started a war between the Southern Acireman slavers and the North whom rallied behind Abras Hamas. The Doomtimes ~ 200,000 BFL - 0 AFL 800,000 years after the end of the Ancients, the Dust Barrier covers the sky, blocking the Light Ball for 200,000 years, during this age, the Darkfolk thrive on the planet's surface, and the Doomfolk break out of Dimension 3.14, which is the Doomworld, and enter Htrae through the Dimension Elevator. They rule over the realm of Htrae, and enslave the Darkfolk. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk live in underground sanctuaries. The First Light ~ 0 AFL (event) After 200k years of rule by the Doomfolk, the Light Ball shined through Dust Barrier. Vegetation grows and true life begins. Oxygen runs through the oceans. The Doomfolk and Darkfolk struggle against this change. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk travel out of their sanctuaries. The Doom Wars ~ 56 AFL - 111 AFL Upon the arrival of the Anderfolk and Beastfolk, the Doomfolk begin to terrorize them. The tribes of Anderfolk and Beastfolk begin to war with them. They fought each other for centuries, and were natural enemies. The Anderfolk and Beastfolk became stronger as they advanced in technology and the use of Fire, which is what Doomfolk fear most. The Doomfolk soon became simple terms for creatures of Doom. The Darkfolk freed themselves from slavery. According to universal law, Doomfolk are to be casted back into Dimension 3.14 immediately. Soon, almost all Doomfolk were erased from Htrae. The Frozen Age ~ 117 AFL - 375 AFL A time following the downfall of the Doomfolk. In this age, the ancestors of Beastfolk, Anderfolk, and Darkfolk migrate South on the Ice Trail to the Great Heavenly Rim. The first queen of the Anderfolk, Ella, and the first king of the Beastfolk, Bob, were elected on the journey. The first Chieftain of Darkfolk, Bjklevjuipn, was selected as well. When the Hobgoblin broke the law of the journey by eating a barbecue pig, (modern Darkfolk claim he actually ate pig-flavored tofu and was wrongly accused), the Darkfolk were banished from the journey (This began the grudge between Darkfolk and the Beast and Anderfolk). The Beastfolk and Anderfolk entered the Heavenly Rim, where the Plantfolk, Fungifolk, and other creatures were thriving. The Darkfolk were forced to survive in scattered caves across the continent, until blizzards moved them. But they survived; the Darkfolk were disunited and nomadic, but they grew more adaptable. The Civilization Age ~ 376 AFL - 535 AFL Following the End of the Frozen Age, the Beastfolk and Anderfolk, along with Plantfolk and Fungifolk, split into groups; family with family, and they all built ships, each bound for what those who built them thought would be their next home. They voyaged all over the planet, and built settlements. Soon enough, various small settlements formed, and they congregated to form nations. The Dark Hordes ~ 385 AFL - 513 AFL The Darkfolk were bent on revenge after the Frozen Age ended. The descendant of Bjklevjuipn, the great goblin Ghan, Gjklevjuipn the Great, united the Darkfolk tribes under a single banner, forming the Dark Hordes. They went on a global conquest, and raised a huge empire. Kjklevjuipn the Krazy, son of the first Ghan, became the Great Ghan and ruled over the Dark Empire. The Dark Wars and Dark Empire ~ 411 AFL - 524 AFL The Dark Wars was a series of wars between the Dark Hordes (later the Dark Empire) and the other peoples of Htrae (later the Htraen Coalition. There were a total of 32 co-belligerent wars and 24 sequel wars, and the Dark Hordes won 27 of those 32 wars (The Menfolk of Media, Bearbarians of Bearberac, Field Nations, and the kingdom of Atl Antis successfully defended against the Darkfolk. The Dark Empire lost 23 of the 24 sequel wars (the Batfolk nation of Batrac remained allied with the Dark Empire until its dissolution after a co-belligerent civil war with Darkfolk victory).End of the Dark Empire. The Dark Empire, with its control of other lands lost, became a state of civil war. The Darkfolk was divided among its subfolks, each with their own Ghan to rule. Some rogue Darkfolk continue to dwell in Pro-coalition lands. Domain Age ~ 536 AFL - 750 AFL During this feudal period, the coalition was abandoned and many monarchical domains rose. They often warred against each other for territory and trade. Lords even segregated from their Royals and became their own separate kingdoms. The Bearfolk Bearbarians became most prosperous; they raided, plundered, and stole all over the land. Naval Renassaince Age ~ 716 AFL - 822 AFL At the peak of the Domain Age, in Bearbarac, a young Black Bearfolker. Except he wasn't of black fur. He had white fur. The Black Bearfolk tribe of Nenjarl called him the great Spirit Bear who would unite the Bearbarians for a Bearbarian Golden Age. They called him Galidon. Galidon became chief of the Nenjarl. Then, Nenjarl was the weakest of the 3 main Bearbarian tribes: Grinjarl of Brown Bearfolk, Poljarl of Polar Bearfolk, and Nenjarl. Galidon warred with the other tribes until Nenjarl was the greatest. In the end, he declared all Bearfolk free. He amassed a huge Bearbarian fleet and the Bearbarians were much stronger than ever before. All domains saw this as a threat; defensive navies increased in size to protect watershed towns and merchant ships. Bearbarians, under Galidon's influence, renounced their raiding nature and became maritime pirates. Great Maritime Age ~ 823 AFL - 912 AFL In this age after Galidon's death, Bearbarian pirate captains were allowed to hire non-Bearfolk into their crew. Piracy and Anti-piracy became the greatest criminal vs authority field of occupations. Successful pirates could gain many riches and pirate hunters could get many awards by capturing pirates. Cultural assimilation caused a mass of interaction between nations. This ended the secular Domain Age's feudal traditions and started a multicultural boom. Industrial Age ~ 913 AFL - 1001 AFL The cultural boom and population boom also brought in a great age of business, and innovation and industry became the greatest business. Many things were invented (and re-invented from Ancient technology). Science became a great study as well. Digital Tech and Skies Age ~ 1002 AFL - Present The Digital Technology Age began to take shape when peoples from other dimensions began trading on Htraen cities. The Skies Age began with the discovery of a gas from Dimension 3.32 (The Aerojunk Zone) called Heligen, a gas lighter than Balloonagen (Helium). Aerojunkers brought in the Cloudbirds native to their Dimension; birds that excrete Heligen from Cloudberries. Htraens farmed these Cloudbirds and grew Cloudberries in order to produce Heligen, which was in high demand. Heligen was used in Skyships, large floating ships. Skyships changed transportation forever. Maritime transportation was very rare and Skyships were often used. Piracy took to the skies as well. The skies became the new seas. '''OOC Note Htrae is actually Earth (our planet), only several hundred thousand years after a global extinction scenario. In this universe, there is a phenomenon called the "Dimension Elevator." The Dimension Elevator is the collective line of thousands of dimensions. ''' '''There are six main dimensional chapters: Dimension Chapters 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Earth (Htrae) is "Dimension 3.00". Dimensions part of the same chapter are "multiverses", that share very similar qualities of physics and chemistry. Zero is the "Nothing Zone". Dimensions Chapters 1 & 2 are the "Creation Zones". Dimension Chapter 3 is the "Material Universe". Dimension Chapter 4 is the "Astral Plane". Dimension 5 is God's "Infinite Panorealm" The universe follows the "Creationism" scenario. Heaven is made up of 49 multiverses between Dimension 4.50 and Dimension 4.99, and Hell is made up of 50 multiverses consisting of Dimensions 4.0 - 4.49. ' '"God", the Creator and Ruler of all dimensions, dwells alone in Dimension 5.0, which is the last dimension from Dimension Zero. Dimension 5.0 is actually a metaphysical frame of all dimensions, allowing "God" to looks over all dimensions at the same time. Dimension 5.0 has no chronology, thus God can have seperate consciouses while in different dimensions. ' '''Dimension Zero is absolutely nothing. It is the hypothetical world of nothing. No one but "God" can oversee it. ' 'Dimension One & Two are called "The Creation Zones." Here, God and his Archangel working force that reside in the 4.9+ Heavenly Dimensions can access all of their creations and create things by phasing them through out the 200 dimensions until they reach the Material Universe that is the Dimension 3 Chapter. While phasing their creations through these dimensions these creations are given an attribute for each dimension. God and his Archangels then place these creations into specific dimensions. ' 'Let's move on... ' 'In the present day you, the reader, dwells on planet Earth in Dimension 3.0. At the same time, in Dimension 4, there is a war going on between Hell and Heaven. Hell wants to create an Anti-Christ that will wreak havoc upon Dimension 3 so that the inhabitants of Hell (Devils, demons, etc), can later rule The Material Universe. Heaven is trying to stop them. ' 'To do so, the king of Hell, Satan, must launch a campaign on Heaven, enter Dimension 5.0, destroy "God" and gain "God's" power to open a portal to the Material Universe. He sucessfully does so but "God" defeats Satan and sends him back to Hell. Hell takes half of the Astral Plane and Heaven takes the other. ' 'The problem is, God had to disconnect himself from the rest of the Panorealm to fight Satan, thus when the Panorealm lost God for several "multi-dimensional" hours, the entire Universe fell into dissarray. This event caused a mass extinction on Earth, and the Age of Mankind was over. However, some Men did survive. ' 'At the same time, Dimension-holes accidently opened up in Dimension 3.0. Dimension-holes are opened zones where multiple dimensions converge and physically connect. Creatures from other Dimensions can seep into other dimensions. For example, the Doomfolk from Dimension 3.14 (Doomworld) had the ability to survive on a post-apocalyptic Earth and thus ruled there, and Mars, Venus, etc were colonized by beings from other dimensions that could live on such planets. ' '''Different dimensions also had different physics. The physics of other dimensions could, through a medium, arrive in other dimensions. This was called "magic." For example, in Dimension B, people who put on these special coned hats could shoot fire out of their hands. These special coned hats made their way to Dimension A through a dimension-hole. When a person from that other dimension put the cone on, he could also shoot fire out of his his hands. Since it was different physics, it was dubbed "magic." According to the Pandeist text regarding the Panorealm, the Panodex, when the Angels attempted to fix everything back to normal, God told them to leave the altered Dimensions alone. God selected several Archangels to make sure things don't go too haywire in this newly, altered Material Universe. These Archangels are known as the Guardians. ''' '''In paintings, the 'Guardians' are depicted as "Blue-skinned Cupids in suits that each carried a computer file with the physics coding to the Universe, and when things went too haywire (such as time loops, physics viruses, code killers, blackholes, and glitches), they could fix the code on their computer files to fix things in reality." ''' '''Now... This is what Earth (Htrae) is like after the extinction: The planet is home to many beings. There are Anderfolk, who are future humans, Dwarvenfolk, who are little strong midget men who are future humans that have assimilated with a genetic disorder that caused dwarfism and sped up puberty. Elvenfolk, whom are descendants of humans exposed to magic. The Darkfolk are a scattered people of hideous creatures such as Goblinfolk, Vampirefolk, etc. that are descended from humans exposed to radiation, Dark physics from other Dimensions, and live in dark places. The Beastfolk, anthropomorphic, upright animals, are descended from animals that gained neurogenetic improvements from a substance found in their water. The Plantfolk were descended from plants exposed to such substances, as are the Fungifolk descended from fungi exposed to such substances. Steampunk sentient robots have been present since the Industrial Age, running on manure, liquor, coal, and other sustenances. Beings from other dimensions come and go in their ships to Htraen cities.